


Empty Chairs

by Avistella



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Imaginary Friends, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: "If you're famous, then why are you so lonely?"





	Empty Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I had intentions to write something fluffy and sweet for Akechi's birthday because all I want is to see him happy, but then I started writing and completely scrapped that idea.

There was nothing special about celebrating the birth of a bastard child. Unwanted and unloved, shoved from foster home to foster home like a nuisance, that is what Akechi firmly believed. Birthdays were nothing more than a reminder that he should have never been born in the first place and that his very existence was a bother. And yet Akechi continued living, if one could even call it that.

The young detective trudged through his days with no real feeling. Donning a pleasant smile for the masses, he upheld his appearance for society's sake. He was a walking contradiction, craving for attention but never allowing anyone enough time to see the "real" him—broken and jaded.

_Look at me. Look at how useful I can be._

_Don't look at me. Don't look at how pitiful I am._

"I see you."

" _Huh?_ " Akechi blinked in surprise and confusion, bringing his attention away from his case papers and over to you who sat across from him at the table. The smile on his face was polite but questioning, hiding the irritation he felt as to why someone would just help themselves into joining him at his spot, but for some reason, common courtesy eluded you.

You leaned forward, propping your elbows up on the table and allowing your chin to rest on your palms. "I see you on TV," you clarified, and Akechi fought back a sigh. _Another fan_ , he had thought glumly to himself.

"Yes, I have appeared in some programs and talk shows," Akechi explained, shuffling his papers away and hoping that you would get the hint to leave him alone already.

"So, you're famous?" You asked, tilting your head to the side as you continued to stare at the male with curiosity. It was strange to the young man how honest your eyes looked, unflinching and unwavering.

The high school detective continued to wear his painful smile and responded with a charming laugh, "I wouldn't call myself famous, but I am rather well-known within certain groups and people."

"Then why are you so lonely?"

Your question was so sudden and yet so accurate on how he felt that the young man was momentarily stunned silent. His expression fell, eyes widening by a fraction and shoulders tensing up as his smile faltered into an uncertain quiet gasp. "I..." Akechi started, but he couldn't find an appropriate response. His throat clamped up, and he swallowed down the unpleasant lump that had formed.

"I need to get going," Akechi decided, hurriedly standing up from his seat, your eyes watching him the entire time.

"Hey," you called out to him before he could leave, and you flashed him a sympathetic smile. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me."

The detective looked down at you with an unreadable expression. It looked like he wanted to say something but thought against it in the end. Without uttering another word, the young man turned on his heel, leaving behind an empty table with no one else in sight. As he walked away, a wry smile formed on his lips. Really, he was too old to be talking to imaginary friends.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com)


End file.
